


The Little Mermaid

by MrSkull



Category: KinKi Kids (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-04
Updated: 2010-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:02:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25458997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrSkull/pseuds/MrSkull
Relationships: Domoto Koichi/Domoto Tsuyoshi





	The Little Mermaid

深邃的夜裡，翻湧的波浪載著船隻前行。  
觥籌交錯的宴席，透著一股陰謀的氣味。

然対此毫無所知的他，只是靜靜地凝視著搖曳的光線，露出愉快而羨慕的表情。  
「那艘人類的船，好像很有趣的樣子呢。」  
説著擺動起光滑的軀體，在白色的浪花中穿行前進。  
「剛，小心！」  
拉住不顧危險靠近船隻的王子，讓他躲到船艙的陰影下。  
「小準，你看……。」  
沿著從水中劃起的指尖看去，在支起的窗戶里交談的身影。  
一邊是身形高挑的男子，他正為身邊的女性整理一頭燦爛的金髮。  
女子高仰著頭，精緻的側臉被通明的燈火映進剛的雙眸。

「好美……。」  
無法抑制自口中傾瀉的讚美，剛呆呆地注視著相當合襯的二人圖。  
「唔？」  
女子聞聲迅速偏頭，被窗櫺框出的海依舊漆黑。

真險。  
躲到船底的小準終於放開扒住剛的手臂，安心地鬆了口氣。

「怎麼了嗎。」男子跟著探身出去。  
「可能是多疑了。」女子揚起低沉微帶沙啞的聲線回答。  
「沒事，換上裙子根本就沒人看得出來。」  
「多嘴。」臉色一沉，女子轉身離開。

在女子房門前輕輕叩門，男子低聲説。  
「我先回房，午夜就行動。」  
以為対方仍舊賭氣，男子默默歎了口氣準備離開。  
「我知道了。」房內終於傳出悶悶的回應。

房裡窸窸窣窣一番，接著傳來一陣細細的喘氣聲。  
月光下的人皺了皺眉，耐著性子整理長裙的下擺。  
垂下的金髮遮掩住堅毅的鼻樑，被隨意地別進耳背。  
當乳白色的吊帶絲襪順滑地套上細腿的時候，他再次為陪伴了自己12年的腿毛感到悲哀。

離開船艙踏進小舟後，他們再次接受了船上人們的告別。  
「走吧小井。」  
被叫做小井的男子用手背糊了下哭得亂七八糟的臉，撐起槳划動。  
穿著華麗公主裙的「公主」支起兩條腿，也拿起槳開始划船。  
「小井別哭了。」一邊安慰現在唯一的同伴，一邊目送載著同伴的大船離去。  
「但是光醬……。」  
「別哭了，総有一天會再見的。」

「剛，你説他們究竟在做什麼呀。」  
小準看著從海中央就開始棄大船改用木舟的兩人，眼中滿是疑惑。  
「這裡離岸還有好遠吶，你看那公主的頭髮都散亂了。」用大眼睛水汪汪地盯住小準好一陣。  
「好吧我們去幫幫他們吧。」小準巧妙地躲開會被瞧見的角度，無奈地遊到船底。  
木舟一路順遂，以難以置信的速度靠了岸。

小準拉著剛躲到岸邊的岩石後面，看著兩人開始用槳砸著木舟。  
「光醬這個我來就好，你到一邊歇歇吧。」小井使勁掄著槳。  
「不行我的衣裝還不夠淩亂。」那邊也奮力地破壞著。  
不一會兒，木舟就只剩下大大小小的爛木板。  
小井和光醬開始拾起這些木板，往海上扔去。

會不會太集中了啊。光醬一邊碎碎念著一邊往岩石那邊也扔一些木板。  
「哎呀！」突然從岩石後傳來呼喊，光醬立刻飛奔過去。  
出現在眼前的，是一個上果的小伙抱住另一個上果的小伙的情景。  
很不幸被砸暈的是我們的小準，那麼自然抱住他的就是剛。

糟，糟糕了。  
剛的心裡突然湧現人類捕撈他們并進行殺害的畫面，嚇得失去反應。  
「哦，是人魚。」岸上的人淡定地看向眼前的生物，一點驚訝都沒有。  
「吶人魚先生，能聽得懂人話嗎。」蹲下來，擺出閃亮的笑容。  
「…………能。」剛擔心地看向小準，低低回答。  
「那正好，我幫你看著你的朋友，你能幫我把這些木板扔到遠一點的海裡嗎。」  
「………………但是……」  
「不幫的話…………。」光醬揚起邪惡的笑容。  
雖然他的下文并沒有想好，但是人魚先生那張臉圓眼圓嘴巴翹翹的可愛樣子估計很好騙。  
「好吧。」將小準放在岩石後的沙灘上，剛接過光醬手中的木板。  
然後稍稍吃力地，遊了開去。  
待到木板都好好地浮在離岸較遠的水面時，剛已經穩穩地抱住了小準。

「謝謝你，人魚先生。」光醬從岩石上伸出手，露出了溫和的表情。  
「嗯。」剛低下頭，並不回應那隻攤開的手掌。  
「我叫光一，堂本光一。」光一也並不介意，利落地收回手。  
人魚點點頭，靈活地擺動尾巴，一下就消失在海平面。

「光醬！」不遠處的小井跑過來，「天快亮了，你趕緊進水裡泡一泡就躺下吧。」  
濡濕的身體躺倒在沙灘上，被海水泡過的金色長髮夾雜著海草暗啞地散亂著。  
身體沾滿了細沙，裙擺淩亂地扭卷著。  
絲襪有點鬆脫，高跟鞋子早就消失蹤影。

小井小心翼翼地佈置著一幅海難的景象，生怕遺漏一丁點的破綻。  
「光醬，保重。」最後看著他有神的雙目不捨地道。  
光一點點頭，看著小井的臉，重重地握住了他的手。  
「一切謹慎。」説完便迅速地閉上了眼睛。

太陽升起不久，溫度也終於緩緩上升。  
被海風吹得快要失去知覺的光一，終於在陽光的熱度中漸漸入睡。

「…………，海邊有可疑人物，請小心。」  
聲音漸漸変得清晰，不一會兒耳邊就傳來皮靴踩進砂子里的聲響。  
「這是……」及肩棕長髮的男子蹲下，細細地掃掉他臉上的砂子。  
躺著的人終於如所有劇本所寫地，緩緩張來了眼睛。  
光一迷茫著看著対方，還沒睡醒讓他的頭作痛。  
下一刻就措手不及地被摟進了溫暖的懷抱。  
「我美麗的公主，你是否遭遇了什麼可怕的災難。有我在這裡，請你安心地信任我。」  
「這裡是……」稍顯低沉的女聲滑出唇邊，光一終於進入了狀態。  
「我是這裡的國王，公主。我的名字叫智也。」  
「智也……」光一跟著念了一遍，「智也陛下，我是白咳咳嗯嗯馬國的公主光子。」  
光一露出了美好的笑容。智也，叔父的小兒子，現今的國王。  
智也將光子公主接了回宮已經有一個多月。  
他們終日形影不離地一同出入，智也國王會花一個下午去聽公主対馬車的看法。  
宮殿內的人乃至大臣們都覚得國王會迎娶這位獨特的公主。  
當然，智也陛下也是這樣想的。

只有一個人，每日每夜提醒自己來到這裡的目的。  
應該屬於他的東西，他會盡一切能力奪回的。

他総是看著熟悉的宮殿露出傷感的神情。  
他想起當年被允許改造馬車的時候欣喜若狂的自己只有12歲。  
看著智也成熟優雅的面龐，就會不可戛止地想起這十年的生活。  
要不是小井利用自己的勢力保護他，他就連現在站在這裡的機會也沒有。

10年前眼看著父母被謀害，若非小井的父親強行帶走藏起來。  
現在的光一早已跟父母一起被葬在海裡了。  
那片讓他踏上復仇之路的開始的海洋。  
那片承載了信任與支持他的人們的海洋。

那片讓他第一次遇見「他」的海洋。

「光子殿下，」宮女彎腰站在光一面前，「陛下讓您到書房一趟。」  
最近因為光一的影響，智也找來了很多關於馬車甚至戰車的書籍。  
光一提出的想法讓他看見了前所未聞的世界。  
智也越來越著迷于這位有時候顯得粗魯遲鈍有時候又特別聰敏深沉的公主。  
他想要娶她，讓她成為這片土地的王后。

「光子，是這樣的……。」智也吞吞吐吐不知道如何開口。  
「陛下有什麼就直説麼。」  
「後天我要到鄰國去作客，你願意……。」  
「那就祝陛下一帆風順，我會在這裡等陛下回來的。」

離開書房之後已是黃昏。  
光一召了一輛馬車將他送到城裡的書店。  
車夫可以呆在附近的酒館直到公主回程。  
進入書店後光一會在書架叢裏轉上幾圈，之後便神不知鬼不覚地進到二樓。  
換上小井為他準備的衣服，摘掉假髮卸了妝便匆匆離開小屋。

當時小井看著光一被安全接走之後，就來到城裡租下了一間店鋪開起了書店。  
二樓除了是他的起居室之外，還有一間房子存放光一的東西。  
出門需要更換的男裝衣服，偽裝用的各種假髮鬍鬚和帽子。  
還有很多在宮廷或坊間收集到的各種資料。  
能夠幫助他們成功的各種資料。

騎走小井的馬，先去雜貨店買了一些麵包。  
到達的時候太陽早就西沉入海，周圍完全暗了下來。  
光一照常在那塊平坦的岩石上坐下，一邊啃著麵包一邊看海。  
多少次，看見那天那位人魚先生的身影。  
多少次，正想開口的時候就讓他溜得悄無聲息。  
看他躲在逆光的水裡逗弄著淺灘的小魚。  
看他在粼粼波光中自由游曳的優美身姿。  
看他發現自己的眼神後立刻偏頭逃竄的羞態。

今天的麵包買得有點多，光一將剩下的一大紙袋放到腳邊，然後躺下來閉上眼睛。  
海風就這樣，帶著天然的鹹味濕濕的拂過臉龐。  
待到腳邊的動靜終於停下來，光一才緩緩睜開眼睛。

「這個麵包，我就猜你會喜歡的。」  
躲在岩石後面正努力咀嚼的身影突然停了下來。  
等了很久都沒見動靜，才又再安心地啃起來。  
「下次，我還會再帶麵包來的。」

光一等了許久，以為不會得到回應的時候。  
「謝謝你。」細細地，傳來第一次的回應。  
那聲音軟綿綿的帶著怯意，男孩子的嗓音意外地悅耳。  
「你終於肯回答我了，人魚先生。」  
「…………。我叫剛。」  
「剛，你真的是童話故事裏面的人魚嗎。」  
「嗯，我的族人都一直生活在海底裏。」  
「真好，那一定很安穩愉快吧，人魚們的生活。」  
「還有很多美麗的深海魚類跟我們住在一起喲。」  
一説到自己所在的大家庭，剛的眼睛就亮起迷人的光彩。  
「真好。」  
那邊傳來悶悶的回答聲，讓剛忍不住從岩石後冒出來。  
光一用手臂支起上身，微揚起頭看向星空。  
笑著投向剛的笑容明明那樣燦爛，卻讓剛覚得相當悲涼。  
好像有什麼要從心裡湧出來一般，橫衝直撞地尋找宣洩的出口。

「時間差不多了，」光一起身，拍打著黏上的砂礫，「有空我會再來的，希望能再見到你。」

希望能再見到你。  
一不留神就這樣雋刻在了剛的心裏。  
他想起第一次見到光一的時候，他戴著假髮在船上與男子交談。  
然後他們自行划船靠岸，再親手製造出公主遭逢海難的一幕。  
曾經問過見多識廣的小準，小準説那是人魚所不能理解的人類的部份。  
從各個渠道聽到対人類的評論，都是自私冷漠的，讓剛很不喜歡也很懼怕。

包括光一。  
小準説光一肯定有著什麼陰謀，才會大費周章裝成公主接近那個叫智也的國王。  
但是剛覚得他多少能體諒光一的情緒，從第一次相互凝視的時候就感到疼痛的視線。  
他一定，一直背負著某種沉重的存在堅持到現在。  
他費盡心機的偽裝也一定是完成他一直以來背負的任務最重要的一歩。  
即便不明白為什麼，即便不知道會帶來什麼結果，剛的心情早已經站到光一那邊去了。  
只要一想起他那哀傷的面孔就會感到心痛。  
只要一想起他総會定期在海灘上出現就會感到愉快。

按捺不住的愉悅。  
想要快點到達那裡，去看那纖長挺拔的身影。  
想要快點到達那裡，悄悄凝視他欲言又止的臉龐。  
他那低沉的嗓音，比起人魚們瑰寶一般的聲音都來得動聽。  
他那深邃的眼波，比起海洋幾千年的潮起潮落更讓剛翻湧。

剛去問他最好的朋友小準，但是這次，連小準也不知道。  
「海洋裏究竟誰能解答我的問題呢。」剛連日來煩惱不止。  
「小剛。據説在海葵洞裏住著的巫師，他知道人類世界的一切。」  
剛猶豫地看著小準，不知道如何是好。  
他也有聽説過關於這位巫師的許多傳聞。  
但是他的父親，那位持著三叉戟的拓也國王。  
総是告訴他，那位巫師有多麼多麼的可怕。

「要麼，小剛就放棄解決這個問題。」小準斷言道。

在揚灑的繽紛海葵裏，是個相當寬敞的世界。  
剛一直以為那個洞穴是昏暗狹窄可怕的。  
進去裏面，卻發現這裡與外界有過之而無不及。  
斑斕的深海魚成群經過，海龜在平滑的海床上歇息。  
珊瑚擺出優雅的形態，海草編制成簾遮擋住來客的視線。

剛愉快地逗弄著有一條吸在石頭上的八爪魚，一個個拔開它的吸盤。  
回過神來，才發現早有個身影一直站在他身後。  
「歡迎你，我親愛的小王子。」  
剛眼前的男子有著不高的身材，小巧的臉龐和五官顯得可愛又狡猾。  
身上披著用海草編成的長袍，提起腳步向剛走進。  
「咦。」因為過於驚奇而失去回應的剛，讓男子忍不住大笑起來。  
那顯得沙啞的聲音，似曾相識地喚醒著剛那或許不存在的記憶。  
「你……你…………你是人類！」  
驚訝地用手指指著面前的人，而後又因為自己的失禮而感到羞怯。  
「嗯，我是人類。我的名字叫中居正広。」  
自稱中居的人類走近，上下打量著剛。  
接著又自顧自地笑出聲來，讓対方手足無措。  
「抱歉，已經太久沒這樣近距離看你，有點忍不住了。怎樣，有事找我嗎。」  
「不久前我見過一個人類，之後我們經常在近咳咳嗯嗯畿國的海邊見面。  
他総是眼帶憂傷，讓我不知如何是好。我想要讓他快樂起來，這樣我的心就不會痛了。  
中居先生請您告訴我這是什麼緣故。我的朋友小準説他也不知道，讓我來求教於您。」  
「你想幫他？」  
「嗯。」  
「讓他快樂起來？」  
「嗯。」  
「那好，你跟我來。」

中居領著剛進入海草簾後面的空間裏。  
那是一個人魚王子從來未曾見識過的世界。  
海水無法透過海草簾進入，周圍一片乾爽。  
那裏面有簡單而寬敞的人類床鋪，旁邊是人類的桌椅。  
還有好幾個櫃子，放著衣物、書籍或雜物。  
床鋪対面是一張擺滿儀器的大桌子，上面還有顏色各異的瓶瓶罐罐。

「這裡……。」  
「因為我始終是人類的關係，這裡是最適合我居住的空間。  
那些海草其実是用來製造我所需的氧氣等，在這裡我能活得跟在陸地上一樣。」  
「但這…………。」  
「這是你父王的賞賜，也作為交換的條件。」  
「交換？」  
「怎樣都好，來。」  
中居執起剛的手，拉著他來到大桌前。  
拿起桌上兩瓶相當袖珍的液體，倒進燒杯裏。  
從書櫃下面取出一個小盒子，從裏面取出紅藍各一的葉子。  
將它們研磨成屑，與燒杯中的液體混合。  
打開酒精燈，將液體煮至沸騰，然後倒出來。  
「這個，可以讓你変成人類的樣子，魚尾會蛻変成像我這樣的兩條腿。」  
中居將裝有液體的瓶子放到剛的手裡。  
「只需取一點滴在舌尖就行，不能喝太多。」  
「謝謝中居先生。」剛握緊了中居放在他手中的手。  
「但是它並不完善，入夜後你將會回覆原狀。」  
「……不會変啞？」剛好奇地詢問。  
「不會。」  
「走路也不會如刀割？」  
「怎麼可能，你這孩子童話看太多了吧。」  
「我怎麼覚得有點抄天鵝湖的感覚……」  
「什麼？」  
「沒有。還有什麼需要特別注意的麼。」  
「入夜之後腿會変回尾巴，只要有個浴缸裝上海水讓你泡著尾巴就行。很方便吧。」  
巫師•中居先生，露出邀功一樣的孩子表情。

由於時間關係，光一的陰謀已經圓滿成功了。  
那是因為，剛猶豫著要不要嘗試中居先生配製的藥水，糾結得有點久。  
趁著晨曦升起的薄霧上岸，剛舔了変身的藥水，換上中居先生先前給的衣服。  
開始了他假裝人類尋找公主的歷程。

「光醬，今天我上市集收風的時候，聽到有個小伙一直打聽你的消息。」  
小井脫下風塵僕僕的長袍，將消息帶到內殿。  
「哦，是個怎樣的小伙。」閱讀著大臣上奏的文書，光一懶散地回答。  
從智也遠訪歸國之後，光一就迅速發動了政変。  
利用小井暗中聯合的力量，以及自己名正言順的身份。

堂本光一，近咳咳嗯嗯畿國第48代國王光生陛下的小児子。  
十年前，王叔紀之殿下聯合叛黨殺害了他的父母和兄長。  
連同只有14歲的他一起，扔進近郊的大海裏。  
當時國王的親信井ノ原閣下，也就是小井的父親救出了大難不死的光一。  
將光一帶到了其母後的祖國——白咳咳嗯嗯馬國。  
十年間不斷積攢力量，期待著奪回王位的一天。

24歲生日那天，他離開了熟悉的人們和地方。  
與親信一同遠渡重洋，回到無法忘懷的故鄉。  
早在出發前，他就知道王叔紀之篡位後并沒有親自登基。  
他將第49代國王的位置交了給自己的児子，不久便去世了。  
可惜長男在掌政後幾年便突發頑疾不治，只好讓毫無心機的小児子繼位。  
那就是智也，曾經親密無間的現今國王的児時玩伴。  
光一深深地明白智也的重情重義與単純的性格，就算這次失敗智也也不會將他處死。  
何況他的計畫是如此天衣無縫，在智也還沒認出光一的時候就被推下了王位。

「是個長得很可愛的男孩，圓圓臉圓圓眼睛，嘴巴翹翹的説話軟軟的。」  
小井一邊手舞足蹈地描述，一邊觀察著光一微妙的反應。  
「………………。」難道是剛？不可能，他是人魚怎麼會上岸找我呢。  
「要不要帶他來讓您瞧瞧？」小井眯起他已然很小的眼睛，露出狡黠的神色。  
「唔………………。」但如果真的是剛的話，錯過了要怎麼辦。  
「那陛下您先忙吧，臣告退了。」  
還來不及回應，小井的身影早就消失在殿外了。  
光一疲累地仰躺在椅背上，重重地歎了口氣。  
自己，已經太久沒看到他了。

叩叩。  
「安德烈先生，有位先生找您。」旅館的老闆替來人敲了門便離開。  
剛應門的時候看見一名小眼睛的男子，面容有點既視感。  
「你好，安德烈先生。我叫井ノ原，是堂本光一的朋友，聽説你一直在找他。」  
「你好井ノ原先生。你…………有辦法帶我去見他嗎？」剛讓小井進屋，便急切地詢問。  
「也不是沒有辦法，只是……」小井皺眉，顯出一副相當為難的樣子。  
「井ノ原先生有何難處請直説。」  
「幾天後光一會舉行一場派対，他會在派対中選出最合襯的姑娘作為伴侶。」  
「誒，是這樣嗎。」  
不是。但是剛立刻露出的失望表情，正中了小井下懷。  
「我可以帶你去，但是有一個條件。」小井神秘地，靠得很近，在剛的耳邊悄悄地説。  
「那晚請你裝扮成最美麗的姑娘，讓光一不得不注意到你的存在。」  
「這……。」  
「這是最好的理由，讓來路不明的你接近他。」小井抬出殺手鐧。  
「好吧，一切交由井ノ原先生打點了。」  
「遵命。」小井微微欠身，笑著離開了旅店。

華麗的舞池中美麗的裙擺不停旋轉。  
作為主角的光一卻倚在一邊退屈地盯著紅酒發呆。  
小井非要堅持替他開一次祝賀派対，説還能看到誰是無心歸順的。  
拗不過小井的關心，光一只好無奈地點頭答應。  
結果，就是現在這樣了。  
説要幫忙把關的人正興致勃勃地跟朋友一起欣賞美女，不時聊得高興。  
而他這個主角，倒是低調得很地縮在一邊逃避女性的追逐。

対的，我們英明神武英俊不凡英姿颯爽的光一國王。  
今天成了到場女性的焦點。  
「光一陛下真的好英俊哦，他看得我的小心肝噗噗地跳個不停。」貴族女A尖聲向同伴宣告。  
「陛下才不會看你，我感受到了他炙熱的視線是向我投來的。」貴族女B揚起得意的笑聲。  
雖説礙著主角的身份不能提前退場，但是光一的耐性也快耗盡了。  
正想著趕快找藉口離開這個狼窩火坑的時候，留意到不遠處的一抹身影。

裹在繁複絲綢與花邊中的身影一點不算嬌小，但是卻異常的可愛。  
那些透著淡淡玫瑰色的蕾絲襯得她水潤的杏眼靈巧迷人。  
桃子色的薄唇微啟，帶著欲語還休的羞怯。

光一止不住向她靠近的慾望，優雅地迎上対方透著驚喜的雙眸。  
「剛……。」認出來人的光一差點抑制不住一下摟緊対方的動作，雙拳鬆開了又握緊。  
「光一，我……。太久沒有見到你的出現，我……。」  
光一二話不説便執起剛的手，帶他到舞池中間。  
「一邊跟著我跳一邊説，不要引起別人的懷疑。」  
光一的氣息噴灑在剛耳上，染紅了他的臉龐。

「看到你平安，我就安心了。」剛揚起臉，露出了欣慰的笑容。  
「只是來看看我平安而已嗎。」  
「嗯，我……看到了，就回到海裡。」復又低下頭，細細歎息。  
「剛，留下來，不要走。」光一摟住剛的手臂又收了收。  
「我只是靠著法術才変成現在的樣子，不回去海裡是不行的。」  
「那我就建個海水池，讓你住在宮裡。剛，請你不要走。」  
「光一……。」  
「請你，明白我的心意。」  
灼灼的目光凝視著剛，快要把他燃燒殆盡。  
光一透出了前所未有的執著，讓他不知如何是好。  
這麼多年來，除了奪回王位之外光一就只有現在不想放手。  
雖不至於肯用衆人共同掙回的王位來換剛，但是心情也與此不相上下。

「光一，抱歉。我無法做出這樣的決定，要我遺棄我將來的臣民，我做不到。」  
剛掙脫光一的懷抱，悲傷地看了光一一陣，然後毅然離去。  
「剛！」  
不顧一切想要抓住眼前的身影，穿過人群追逐剛坐上馬車。  
穿過城堡寬闊的路，穿過城裡濕漉的街道，穿過城郊的灌木叢林。  
剛的馬車停下來，光一便也下了車繼續追上去。  
剛見狀更是加快了奔跑的速度，不顧腳上淺口的舞鞋鬆脫繼續前進。  
光一停下，拾起舞鞋摩挲一陣，像突然醒過來似的，向著海灘跑去。

「剛————！」  
海灘已經完全沒入黑夜中，光一站在淺水處用力叫喊。  
「剛你先出來我們慢慢談好嗎，剛。」

那一夜究竟等了多久，光一也仍舊沒有得到任何回應。

「中居先生，」小準皺著一張臉，「請您再幫幫小剛，他最近憔悴得誰見了都不忍心。」  
「我怎麼幫，」中居給小準遞了暖茶，悠悠回答，「這種事情還是只能當事人想通。」  
「小剛天天呆在水晶宮裏偷哭，拓也陛下又不想直接問他，快把我也逼瘋了。」  
「陛下問了也沒用，解鈴還須系鈴人麼。」  
「中居先生這種時候念詩也是無法推掉您的責任的，我跟陛下説了是你的提議。」  
「你這孩子……。」  
中居默默歎氣，以前呆呆的小屁孩準一現在也知道怎樣利用他人的把柄來完成自己的目的了。  
「你帶小剛來我這裡吧，我総不好貿貿然進宮。」  
「謝謝中居先生！」話還沒説完小準就嘩地翻了個身遊了出去。  
「哼，淨是些不淡定的小鬼。」

「小準我不想再談這件事了。」洞外響起了爭執的聲音。  
「怎樣都好，不談就不談，你先去見見中居先生。」小準使勁將剛一把推了進洞。  
「小剛，很高興再見到你。」洞內的中居一把拉住剛，就往海草簾裏面帶。  
「來，我給你調了新配方，這個你拿著。」中居往剛手裡塞了一包粉末，然後嬉皮笑臉的樣子。  
「中居先生……。」  
「我明白，小剛不想離開家族和朋友，対麼。」小朋友點點頭。  
「但是小剛也很想多見見人類的光一先生麼。」小朋友繼續點頭。  
「所以，這個藥是這樣用的。」  
中居突然拉著剛坐下，湊近了跟他解釋。  
「你們中間其中一個犧牲點血液跟這包粉末混在一起，另外一個吞了，就這麼簡単。」  
「誒？」  
「要麼変成人，要麼変成人魚，肯定要有犧牲才會有所得的麼。」  
剛才活躍的氣氛突然安靜下來，中居看了看洞頂，閉上眼悠悠説著。  
「中居先生……。」  
「再來我也無法幫你了，一切還是需要你們自己做決定。」

謝過中居之後，剛便離開。  
「你要不要也出一份力推他一把呀。」  
中居轉身，向從密室出來的男子説。  
男子撥弄著茶色的捲曲長髮，整理著頭上的皇冠不做聲。  
「拓也，最初的時候不阻止他，你也有責任。」  
「我知道我知道，真麻煩。」  
「吾郎應該不會拒絶的吧。」中居瞬間換上了狡猾的笑容。  
「王叔當久了做做繼承者應該也挺好玩的吧。」  
拓也拍拍中居的肩膀，趁著魚群剛好遊離，便嗖地迅速出了海葵洞。

海王拓也陛下面前，站了他的弟弟吾郎，和吾郎的兒子準一。  
拓也來回遊走著打量他們，好一陣才停下來。  
「王兄？」吾郎搔了搔他的自然捲髮，顯得相當不解。  
「我想立你做繼承者，但是考慮到你可能比我短命所以就打算讓準一來當。」  
「哈？」吾郎和準一顯得面面相覷。  
「就是字面上的意思，因為準一也知道，小剛是沒辦法繼承這個王位的。」  
「小剛沒法繼承，王兄你要説清楚這是……咦小準也知道？」  
吾郎開始發現，在場的好像只剩自己一個被蒙在鼓裡。  
「因為，」拓也頓了頓，露出玩味的笑容，「有其父必有其子吧。」

另立繼承者的事情很快就傳進剛的耳裏。  
結合前陣子小準欲言又止地想告知什麼，剛很快就猜到是怎樣一回事。  
假如不再是繼承者的身份，他就能長久地留在陸地上，久不久回來看望大家。  
除了不盡感激，剛不知道還有什麼能説的。  
正式地告別了族人，帶上護行的小準，剛拿著那包重要的藥粉出發了。

「人類的世界果然很神奇啊，小剛可不能流連忘返哦。」  
「小準！」突然提高的聲音引起了殿中親衛軍的注目禮，讓剛羞得把頭垂得低低的。  
「剛，你終於出現了！」小井疾步上前，「自從你離開之後光一就不対勁了，快點跟我來。」  
蒼白的人躺在寬大的床鋪上，顯得更弱不禁風，刺痛了剛的眼睛。  
「陛下現在幾乎連早朝也無法參加，沒日沒夜的失眠和食不下嚥快讓他的身體崩潰了。」  
「光一……。」剛俯下身，輕輕撫摸光一消瘦凹陷的面龐。  
「唔……。」睡不安穩的光一掙扎了一陣，緩緩張開眼睛。  
「剛……你是剛…………這是幻覚嗎，還是我又夢到了你。」  
慘白的唇牽起笑意，惹得剛開始哭起來。  
一邊看不下去的準一一把拉起光一，指著他就大罵。  
「堂本光一你給我起來讓小剛把藥粉給吃了以後兩個人幸幸福福的，不然小剛変成泡沫了我做鬼也不放過你丫的！」  
小井迅速拿下準一，架著這個危險分子離開了陛下的房間。  
「剛……藥粉，泡沫？」光一歪頭看向剛，一下子有點轉不過來。  
「就是如果你不要我了，我就學童話那樣変成泡沫永遠消失。」  
「那跟藥粉有什麼關係麼。」  
「和著你的血吞下我就能変成人類。」怎好意思告訴光一泡沫什麼的只是小準胡謅的咧。  
「哦〜〜〜〜。誒！？」  
「嗯，就這樣。」  
……。  
…………。  
「來人給我拿匕首來！」  
「陛下請您冷靜！」  
「廢你的話，給我拿來！」光一站起來推開伺候的宮女就去掏人家親衛軍的佩劍。  
「陛下！」  
「你們都給我退下，誰敢逆我就砍誰。」劍鋒呼嘯著指向下人，嚇得衆人鳥獸散。  
「來，剛把粉末倒杯裡。」順手將杯裡的茶倒掉，光一爽快地劃開了自己的手掌。  
「光一！」  
「不疼的，快點和好喝下，乖。」光一放下佩劍，伸手揉了揉剛的黑髮。  
自始至終開著的門縫，終於悄悄地關上。  
「小井，那小剛以後就拜託你了，如果堂本光一欺負他的話我一定……」  
「行行，」小井打斷小準的話，「你回去安心做你的繼承者吧，我會提醒他定期回娘家的。」  
「那一切拜託了。」

夜幕降下。  
準一躺在岩石上的雙腿漸漸変回魚尾。  
他不捨地回頭再看了看紛擾的人類世界，臉上浮現了安心卻又寂寞的笑顏。  
像是下定決定一般，頭也不回地一下紮進湛藍的海中，向著屬於他的地方遊了回去。

＜ＴＨＥ ＥＮＤ＞


End file.
